The Greatest Surprise of Dumbledore
by coolcatt002
Summary: Dumbledore revels the Defenders,six very powerful wizards.He tells Harry of a spell that will allow people that brings back the powers people that resemble the Defenders.What happens when the spell brings back the people Harry wants the most.My fist fanfi


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter as much as I want to.

Harry's point of view "Well" I said to Ginny, "This party is BORING! It's just like all other gatherings that the Ministry holds. Can't these people ever hold a gathering that is somewhat interesting? I mean this one is almost putting me to sleep"  
"Don't worry about it. Just pretend that you don't care." even as Ginny is saying this I can see a look of yeah right pass on her face. I reluctantly took her advice and put on a polite face for the photographers that at that moment came up to me. I looked up as Hedwig came soaring across the hall to me; on her leg was a letter. I opened it and quickly read it through, it was from Dumbledore. I stared at it for a few seconds before quickly grabbing Ginny's hand and walking over to Ron and Hermione. "Ron, Hermione come look at this." I said as I got closer. They both came and peered over my shoulder. I reread it and this is what I read;

Dear, Harry I know this may come as a surprise as this letter is coming from a dead man but Professor McGonagall has kindly agreed to write it out for me. You can trust her because she is sworn to discretion. I was talking to the first Headmaster, if case you don't know who he is he is Headmaster Bolden, and he mentioned some interesting people. There were six very powerful people who liked to call themselves the Defenders. They were the most powerful wizards ever. The Headmaster told me of a spell that I think you might be interested in. I will not say in this letter for fear of it being intercepted but please come to Hogwerts as fast as you can. Oh Harry please brings your friends Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Weasley as well.  
Dumbledore

"Well, let's go." Hermione said. We ran outside and aperated away. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I ran into Dumbledore's old office. We met Professor McGonagall as she walked out. "Well", Ginny asked "What about this spell"  
Dumbeldore smiled as he turned to enter another portrait, "Perhaps you should hear from Headmaster Bolden himself. I'm sure he can explain much better then I can.  
Headmaster Bolden heaved a great sigh and then started to talk," Well in my time, two thousand years ago, there was six powerful wizards. They were even more powerful then Dumbledore, Voldemort or even you Harry"  
"ME!" I yell as I jumped to my feet "Why me"  
"Because" Dumbledore said with a smile "you are destined to kill Voldemort and as you know he transferred some of his powers to you that night. You could be as powerful as I was in my prime with the proper training. Now can we please continue" I sat down slowly, flabbergasted while Headmaster Bolden continued with his story.  
"These wizards knew through ways I know not that sometime in the future the world would be threatened by a great evil and their powers would be needed. They decided to set up a spell that would enable somebody pure of heart to regain their powers. The only drawback was that to enable someone to receive their power they had to give up all of their magical power. This would leave them dead. The wizards because they knew what they needed to do were willing to take this risk to ensure to future would not be harmed. None of the Defenders knew how far in the future their powers would be needed so they made the spell last forever until it was used. This particular spell could only be used once so one set of people would receive their powers, then all memory and record would be destroyed. They left the spell with one person they trusted very much, me. Now I was told to give this spell to the proper people when the world was threatened by the biggest evil that anyone has seen. I think now is the time that they meant. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny you need to listen closely and write this down. I know this will be too complicated to remember. Now you can never let that paper out of sight. The first part will be a potion that will have to be brewed and then poured in the four corners of a round room that evil has never set foot in. It has to be white as well. After the potion has been poured, you will recite the spell together. Can you follow these instructions exactly as I say"  
"Yes sir." We all say. The portrait lowers his voice and gives us the potion and the spell. "Now to find a round, white room that has four corners and evil has never set foot in" says Hermione "Where will we find a room like that?" She frowns in exasperation. Dumbledore has a twinkle in his eye as he slowly states, "I think I know of such a room. I often wondered why such a room was built but now I know. I am certain that now evil has set foot in my white bathroom. It is round yet has four corners"  
Ron looked kind off shocked but Hermione just looked happy. "Well" she says "That's one less thing we have to do. I think we can find all of these in the Potions classroom. Let's go"  
Three hours later "Good thing all of the ingredients were simple ones. I was afraid that we were going to have to go hunting for rare plants." Hermione says as the walk into the bathroom with the potion in hand. Ron just sighs and looks exhausted. "Now" I say "We each need to pour some of this potion in the four corners at the same time. We I say go everybody tilt their beakers" Ginny separated the potion into four beakers and we each walked to the four corners. I looked around and saw everybody was ready, "Now!" I said. We all said collectively "Lucar Selicada" A flash of white light filled the room and I saw it open up to s gold beam before passing out. When I woke up I saw Ginny was next to me and Ron was just beyond her. Across from me there was Hermione standing next to two strange people, a man and a woman. I got up and turned to help Ron and Ginny up when I heard Hermione scream. Ron, Ginny and I rushed over to her to find out what was wrong. I looked up at the strangers and saw the strangest sight I had ever seen. In fount of me was a woman with emerald green eyes and fire red hair. Next to her was a man with black messy hair and hazel eyes, he looked so similar that he could have been my twin if it weren't for the eyes. There standing not two feet away was Lilly and James Potter, my parents.

Please review because this is my first fanfic and would love some constructive criticism. I have more of this story written and if I get some positive (and maybe a little negative) reviews then I will keep going. Also I promise it gets a lot more interesting in the next chapter. This was just kind of a preview and I had to set everything up. 


End file.
